A number of two piece washer assemblies are known in the art. These assemblies are comprised of two or more segments which may be mounted in place about a shaft without fully removing a screw, or nut and bolt. This is useful for adding a washer without completely unthreading a screw or bolt. These assemblies also make it easier to insert a screw or bolt initially without the need to hold a washer in place. The washer assembly can simply be mounted after the bolt or screw is in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 647,928 to Adams shows a washer assembly having two identical semicircular segments. The ends of each segment are bifurcated into two radially spaced leaves of narrow thickness, wherein one leaf is raised, and one is depressed. The raised leaf of one segment is fitted over the depressed leaf of the second segment, such that the segments have an overlapping portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 554,431 to White also shows a washer assembly with two identical semicircular segments. One end of each segment has a recess, and the other end has a projecting tenon. The tenon of one segment fits into the recess of the second segment, while the tenon of the second segment fits into the recess of the first segment.
A need remains to improve upon these prior art devices.